Mustang's Animal Week
by Lil'Edthehacker40
Summary: Mustang gets turned into a dog for a week for insulting the new 7 year old Animal Alchemist. Hawkeye will be his care taker for a week. Maybe this will be a good time for him to learn about her. MustangHawkeye [Hiatus]
1. Animal Alchemist

Lil' Ed: Hi! I'm back with this Full Metal fan fiction. Enjoy!

* * *

Mustang's Animal Week

Chapter 1: Animal Alchemist

* * *

Edward and Alphonse Elric:

New orders to watch and teach the 'Animal Alchemist.'

Even though she isn't part of the State Alchemists, teaching her is of the necessary. More new is to follow in my later report.

Lieutenant Hawkeye

Hawkeye sighed as she pulled out her typed report on the Elric Brothers and the new Alchemist. Mustang was on the phone and Black Hayate was scratching at the door, wanting to go to the bathroom. She got up and walked to the door. When she opened it the Animal Alchemist who was no older that 7 looked at her.

"Mustang!" Hawkeye called but he seemed to be having one of his 'important calls.' "MUSTANG!" "Yes?" Mustang asked. "She's here." "Oh, show her in and I'll tell her what she'll be doing." The young girl walked in and sat down. Apparently, Black Hayate didn't have to use the bathroom but just knew she was outside.

"Ok, um?" Mustang looked at Hawkeye. She rolled her eyes and said "Natsume." "Yes, Natsume. You're going to meet your mentors, Edward and Alphonse on a train. They will teach you more Alchemy in your field as best as they can. Armstrong!" Mustang called. The muscle man, Armstrong, came in. "Yes Colonel?" "I want you to take this small fry to Full metal on the train." "Yes sir," Armstrong answered.

"Coming Animal Alchemist?" Armstrong asked. He looked over to Natsume who was writing on a piece of paper. She handed the paper over to Hawkeye as a neatly folded note and walked over to Armstrong. They walked out and Hawkeye unfolded the note.

"It's for you Mustang," she said and handed the note to him. In neat writing it said 'I'll get you for calling me small fry. Natsume.' Mustang chuckled and didn't think much a threat.

* * *

Ed and Al were enjoying the ride back to Central but they didn't know that Armstrong had just train hopped on. They looked up at the back door slid open to see Armstrong there. "Edward Elric. Mustang had given you orders to teach an Alchemist in training." "Just now! He didn't tell me about it!" Ed exclaimed. "So who's this new alchemist?" Al asked.

Armstrong moved aside for the brothers to see Natsume. The girl had long bluish hair that was tied back into a braided pony-tail. Her skin was tan a bit and her eyes were a light pink and kind of blank. She wore a black Chinese style shirt with a golden dragon print and a pair of black jeans to match.

"She is the Animal Alchemist. Her name is Natsume. She was originally caught by the police for turning a guy into a cat and then refused to turn him back. He, of course, turned back into a human an hour later." Ed was laughing and Al laughed too. Natsume was kneeling and drawing the transmutation circle under Ed and stood up. She snapped her fingers and bang! "What the hell?" Ed yelled in his new mouse form. Al backed up and stopped laughing.

In a second later, Ed was human again, clothes and all. Armstrong had taken a seat and said "make sure you don't laugh again." "After that, no thanks," Ed replied. Speakers came on and like it was there luck "'This train it now owned by the Northern Alliance'" The person on the speaker said. "Oh god dammit. Not again," Ed said and sat back. He stood up followed by Al. Natsume had grabbed onto his red coat and let him lead the way.

* * *

The train rolled into Central and all state alchemists stood around the door. Edward, Alphonse, Armstrong, and Natsume walked out, a bunch of animals hog tied. With pops, the train hijackers reappearing and got dragged off to military jail. "Not bad for an apprentice," Ed complimented but looked and saw that she was drawing a circle around him again. "NO! That was a compliment!" he exclaimed and stopped her from finishing. "Well, Ed, Al, good job. You taught small fry here in a few seconds," Mustang said.

He had stepped into the circle that Natsume made as the crowd cleared. "Who are you calling small!" Ed yelled. "Not you, her," Mustang pointed from Ed to the kneeling Natsume who had finished the circle. "Aw, she wants revenge for earlier," Mustang said and Ed, Al, and Armstrong moved back. Natsume snapped her fingers and there was a loud bang!

"HEY!" Mustang yelled. Natsume was laughing at Mustang who was now a small black dog with pointed ears and puffy tail. "You're going to stay like that for one week," Natsume said through giggles. "Why me!" "You called me small fry. I said I'd get revenge," Natsume said and picked up Mustang. "Ed, we need to leave him with someone," she said. "How about a random person?" Ed asked. "HELL NO!" Mustang yelled. "How about Lieutenant Hawkeye?" Al asked. "No! Please! Spare me!" Mustang begged. Too late, Natsume and Ed had evil smirks on there faces and eyes shining.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye. Full Metal, Al, Armstrong, and Animal are here to see you." "Let them in." They walked in, Ed and Natsume grinning and Al and Armstrong, looking around. Natsume was carrying a small puppy. "I have Black Hayate," Hawkeye said. "Oh, this is Mustang." "You named it after Colonel Mustang?" Hawkeye asked. "No. It's Mustang," Ed answered, still grinning. "Yeah, right." "Speak Mustang or get thrown out," Natsume said. "Lieutenant! HELP!" the dog said.

"C-Colonel Mustang?" Hawkeye exclaimed. "Let me guess, she got you." "Yes! I'm stuck." "How long?" "A week!" Hawkeye laughed. "Really? How long?" "Oh, he's stuck for a week," Armstrong answered. Hawkeye looked back at Mustang and by his look he was serious.

"Bye! Hope Mustang won't be a problem!" Natsume yelled as she left. "Yeah! Remember! He needs to be fed and trained!" Ed yelled. "Bye Hawkeye!" Al yelled. Armstrong walked up and said "Sorry Colonel, you had it coming. Bye Lieutenant Hawkeye."

They all were gone. This was going to be a long week.

* * *

Lil' Ed: How was that? In the next chapter, Mustang talks to Black Hayate and moves into Hawkeye's home. Good luck Mustang. He'll need it. 


	2. Hawkeye's House

Lil' Ed: Yay! I'm glad to hear pepl like this story! Welp, gotta continue!

* * *

Mustang's Animal Week

Chapter 2: Hawkeye's Home

* * *

Previously: Mustang had been turned into a dog for

insulting the Animal Alchemist about her height. He has been left in the

care of Hawkeye who everyone secretly fears. (Don't know why)

* * *

Hawkeye just stood there, holding Mustang

who now was a dog to his own bad luck. "What now?"

Mustang asked. Hawkeye was still too busy wondering

what to do. Mustang just waited……. And waited………

and waited…… "Hawkeye!" "Huh? Oh yeah," Hawkeye

snapped back to reality and set Mustang down. Black Hayate

came over to Mustang. "Be nice Hayate. That's my boss and

he'll be with us for a week," she said and returned to your desk..

Mustang looked from Hayate to Hawkeye and back but

then Hayate wasn't there. He feels something on his back side.

"Hey!" Mustang lowered his tail and moved away. Black Hayate

had given him the dog greeting. "What I was just saying hi," Hayate

said. "Whoa, I under stood you." "Duh, you're a dog."

"No I'm not, I'm Mustang." "……….. HAHA! You're a dog!"

Hayate laughed. "It's not funny!" "Yes it is!" "No it's not!" Mustang yelled.

"Who are you fighting with Colonel?" Hawkeye asked.

"Your dog!" Mustang replied angrily. Hawkeye just stared at

Mustang. Mustang backed up and sweat dropped. "While you're

a dog, you have to listen to me Colonel. I'll do my work but you

have to act like a dog," Hawkeye said, still staring which was

starting to creep Mustang out. "Ok, Ok! Just stop that!" Mustang said.

Hawkeye looked back at her typewriter and continued her work.

Hayate was laughing and rolling around. He stood up suddenly and

said "Bathroom! Bathroombathroombathroom!" Hayate ran over to

the door and scratched. Hawkeye got up and opened the door. Hayate

ran out and behind the nearest bush. "I'll act like a dog but I won't do

that," Mustang stated. "Fine, don't use the bathroom then," Hawkeye

replied with the sound of click coming from the typewriter.

Time when by slowly until Hughes came in. "Hey Hawkeye!

Where's Mustang?" Mustang froze and started to sweat bullets.

"Uh, he stepped out," Hawkeye said. "Oh. Hawkeye?" "Yes Hughes."

He pulled out a picture of his daughter "Isn't she cute?" Hawkeye just

looked at Hughes. "You're still showing that picture around?" "But she's so cute."

"God he's such an idiot," Mustang muttered. "Hey, who was that?"

Hughes asked. Hawkeye glared at Mustang who shrunk back again.

"It's sounded like Mustang. Oh well. Oh, hey, who's this?" Hughes

had picked up Mustang. "Uh, a dog that Full Metal, his brother, and

Animal found," Hawkeye replied and sweat dropped. "I wouldn't

be surprised if this is Mustang," Hughes said and laughed "yeah right

like this I is Mustang. His luck." Hughes set Mustang down and walked off.

"HAHA! You almost got caught!" Hayate laughed. "No I didn't!"

Mustang yelled. Hughes suddenly popped in and looked around.

Mustang was sweating. "Hawkeye, tell me when he gets back ok?"

Mustang had crawled over to Hawkeye's desk and whispered

'tell him I just came in a while ago to say I went home early.'

"He went home early Hughes. You just missed him," Hawkeye replied.

"Oh, damn. Well ok, bye," Hughes said and wandered off.

"Smooth Colonel," Hawkeye said. She stood up and started

to pack things like the typewriter and a few papers. "Time to go,"

Hawkeye said and Hayate ran in circles around Hawkeye.

"Yay home!" he yipped and barked while Mustang looked on. "Home?"

Mustang questioned. "Yes home," Hawkeye replied "what, thought I didn't

have one?" "No it just that you used to live here." "That was before

I got Black Hayate." "Oh, the hyper active man," Mustang looked

at Hayate. "Well hurry up Mustang," Hawkeye called. "Hey! Don't leave me!"

* * *

Hawkeye's house wasn't very big, but Mustang guessed since it

was only her and Hayate it didn't have to be. It was white and a one

story house, the windows were tinted for incase purposes. Mustang

wandered the house and was given a tour by Hayate. "And this is the

special room. It's my favorite but I wonder why Hawkeye comes in

here anyway." The room looked like a mini church room with an actual

stain glass window. The person on the window looked like Hawkeye but

Mustang knew she wasn't the type to be honoring herself.

"Mustang, Hayate, dinner!" Hawkeye called. "Food!" Hayate yelled

and ran down the hall but Mustang stayed for a second, looking at the

window and then ran off.

* * *

"I'm not eating this," Mustang said. "I bet it tastes better

than it looks," Hawkeye countered. Mustang looked at Hayate who

greedily gobbled his food. Mustang decided 'better try it before

Hayate gets it.' He licked the food, and took a bite. "Not bad,"

Mustang muttered to himself. "I heard that," Hawkeye said.

(A.N: I tried dog food AND cat food once. Gross but good dude.)

Mustang didn't notice but both Hayate and Hawkeye had left him.

Mustang noticed slowly but surely and walked down the hall and

found Hayate outside the room with the stain glass. Mustang smelled

something salty. "She's crying again," Hayate whispered and sat next

to the door. "I don't know why but… I think my co-workers and boss fear

me. I heard them whispering once. I don't know what to do." Mustang stood

their, now mad at himself. Hey, just because she shot down that mistletoe once

(ha-ha, deviantArt) doesn't mean her attitude is always sour.

And creepy...

And, ok, kind of odd.

When Hawkeye suddenly got to her feet, Mustang and Hayate ran off.

Mustang followed Hayate into Hawkeye's room and just noticed he had to

go to the bathroom. He took a second to look at Hawkeye's room. Her bed

was big and had Hayate's bed on it too. There was a finely carved dresser in

the corner next to a decorative lamp. He sat down when Hawkeye came in

and tried to hide the fact he needed to use the bathroom. She didn't really notice

but walked into a door into what Mustang guessed was a bathroom.

Hayate snuck over to Mustang and said "havetousethebathroom?"

"What?" "Have to go outside?" "Oh, that's what you said?" "Actually I said

'have to use the bathroom' but you suffering is kind of funny." Mustang

scowled and just sat, trying not to think but it was hard because someone

started to say 'drip, drip' and the shower was running. 'Dammit!' Mustang thought.

He ran into the bathroom and sat on the toilet. 'That's better' he thought

as he flushed the toilet and jumped down. "Oh my god! Why's the water hot!

Did something flush the toilet again?" Hawkeye stepped out of the shower to see

Mustang just staring at her. Her face turned red and Mustang got a sudden nosebleed.

"COLONEL!" "NO! SPARE ME!"

* * *

"You stepped in to use the toilet?" "How was I suppose to know

that the shower becomes hot?" "What does she look like?" "……"

"…" "…you're her dog." Hawkeye came out still fuming and blushing.

"If you don't tell anyone, I'll kiss you at the next Christmas party,"

Hawkeye said. Mustang thought. "Ok, deal Lieutenant."

Hawkeye walked over to the lamp and clicked the light off.

Mustang didn't have a place to sleep but was let on the bed.

"Night Colonel."

"Night Lieutenant."


	3. Day 1

Lil' Ed: Lol! I have a Kraine fic in my head but I'm able to update this! Enjoy!

oOoOoOo

Chapter 3: Day 1

oOoOoOo

Mustang woke up finding the bed empty. He snorted but found it came out in a small bark.  
'Oh yeah.. I'm a dog..' he thought. He stretched and followed a scent hanging in the air.  
'This will take some getting use to.' Mustang stumbled and fell….. off the bed and onto his  
face. "Ha-ha! You fell! That was pathetic!" a howling voice barked. There was Hayate,  
rolling on the floor and laughing his tail off. "Oh, shut it," Roy barked in annoyance. "  
came to get you because it's past breakfast and Riza's going soon," Hayate replied.

"Work! Oh damn!" Roy ran down the hall and lost his footing. "Crap!" BANG! Riza  
walked around the corner to find Mustang laying on the ground, a huge lump on his head.  
"I hope every day isn't like this sir," she said. "No, it won't lieutenant," he said. "Then lets  
go to work colonel," she answered, picking him up and allowing Hayate to trot along.

oOoOoOo

"Morning Riza! Cute dog!" "A new dog Lieutenant?" "Aw. Such a cute dog!" Mustang  
was being carried in one hand and paperwork in Riza's other. The compliments were  
bugging them both but Black Hayate was just trotting around and let his tongue lull out of  
his mouth, panting happily.

As Hawkeye walked in the room, Havoc, Fuery, Breda, and Falman looked up. "A new  
dog, it's so cute!" Fuery cooed. Havoc chuckled. "I wonder if there's a good recipe for dog  
anywhere." Breda just looked at Hawkeye. "Uh, Lieutenant. Why do you have another  
dog? Oh, and where's Roy?" Fuery was itching to pet the dog in her arms and Black  
Hayate was snickering.

Mustang was itching to get down and to his desk to start his work. He pawed at her hands.  
Finally he was set down and raced towards his desk. "Wait!" Fuery exclaimed. Roy leaped  
into his chair and looked up. He couldn't see over the desk or even on the desk. He was  
grabbed again before making the bound. "So cute!" Fuery said. Havoc, Breda, and Falman  
sweat dropped before Havoc asked again, "Where's Colonel Mustang?"

It was answered by a gruff. "Fuery! Set me down this instant!" The cigar in Havoc's mouth  
fell. Breda looked around for Roy. Falman looked to Fuery. Fuery looked at the dog.  
Hawkeye sighed and grabbed the dog from Fuery. "Thank you Lieutenant," he said.  
"Welcome sir," she said. Everyone's mouths where hanging in shock. Hayate just walked  
right by, taking his place next to Hawkeye's desk. "Hello Mustang, Hawkeye! How's  
today going!" rang a jubilant voice. Hughes walked in the room to see the gawking  
Havoc, Breda, Fuery and Falman. "I'll… come back."

"Now then, everyone, back to work. The paperwork has been piling lately," Roy said.  
Everyone didn't listen but Hawkeye walked over to the desk and set his papers down in  
front of him, later walking to her desk. Roy reached for a pen, his paw just knocking it  
over. He tried again…. and again…. and again. He growled in annoyance and grabbed it  
with his teeth. The eyes of the others never faltered but just continued watching.

Roy tried to write with his mouth, the pin made a line. 'No help at all.' A small thump on  
his desk made him look up. Hawkeye had set an open ink well on his desk. "Thank you  
Lieutenant," he said. He dipped his paw in, getting some ink on his nail and started writing.  
He stopped a few minutes later, the eyes of his comrades was getting on his last nerve.  
Dipping in the ink again, he pawed a fresh clean paper and drew a transmutation circle.  
With a tap, flames shot out at the gawking group. "Ow!" "I said 'GET TO WORK!'" Roy yelled.  
Everyone ran around, a hurried 'yes sir!' heard every now and then.As time passed,  
Mustang grew annoyed at the constant stares from Havoc and them. He leaped down and  
trotted to Hawkeye. "Can you get me some holiday slips?" he asked. Hawkeye looked at Roy. "Yes sir."

oOoOoOo

Lil' Ed: Chapter soo short. I'll make the next ones longer. I'm sorry!


End file.
